Miyazaki Yuka
|image = |caption = promoting "Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011–present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = Up-Front Works hachama |mcolor = |group = Juice=Juice |join = February 3, 2013 |days = |acts = Juice=Juice, GREEN FIELDS, Stelladrop, SYS |blog = |sig = Miyazakiyukaautograph343434.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Miyazaki's Autograph }} Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) is a Japanese pop singer. She is the leader of the Hello! Project group Juice=Juice and a former member of the SATOYAMA movement unit GREEN FIELDS. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Miyazaki Yuka was born on April 2, 1994 in Ishikawa, Japan. She started playing the piano at the age of 5 and continued learning until age 15."宮崎由加 プロフィール" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT PROMOTION. 2011 Miyazaki Yuka auditioned for S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! audition and made it to the finals, but she was not chosen to be in the group. During the same time, she also auditioned for the Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition, but she did not make it to the fourth round."ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013.02.25. 2012 On March 25, Miyazaki participated in the , performing Otsuka Ai's "Planetarium". Despite not getting placed, she received the Samantha Thavasa Award, also known as the Promotional Award."グランプリはライブ初体験の16歳女子高生。アップフロント音楽オーディション" (in Japanese). Oricon Style. 2012.03.27."『FOREST AWARDオーディション』入賞・宮崎由加インタビュー「昨年の今頃は今の状況は想像もできませんでした！」" (in Japanese). De☆View by Oricon. 2012.12.07. After winning the award, she received bi-weekly lessons in Tokyo. In the Summer, she was seen auditioning for the 11th generation of Morning Musume, but did not make the finals. On October 11, it was announced that Miyazaki would be officially debuting as a member of the new SATOYAMA movement unit GREEN FIELDS alongside Shimizu Saki and Mitsui Aika.Hello! SATOYAMA Life. Season 1, Episode 19. TV TOKYO. 2013.10.11."【SATOYAMA movement 新ユニット発表！及び CDリリースのお知らせ】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012.07.16 (update 2012.10.16). On October 28, GREEN FIELDS made their first stage performances at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~."【ライブレポート】GREEN FIELDSとハーベスト、モーニング娘。のツアーでお披露目" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2010.10.28. This was also Miyazaki's first stage performance as well."昨日！今日！宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.10.29. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Miyazaki Yuka would be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03."ハロプロ新ユニット結成へ！つんく♂明かす　研修生など６人で“第１弾”" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2013.02.03. Tsunku's comment regarding Miyazaki was: :"Although she's not part of the current kenshuusei roster, she was one of the finalist in the 10th generation Morning Musume audition and the S/mileage new members recruitment. She's currently a part of the SATOYAMA movement unit GREEN FIELDS and after seeing her accomplishments there I decided to add her in this new group." Since joining Juice=Juice, she had performed with the group at various Hello Pro Kenshuusei events and participated as a Master of Ceremony (MC). On March 2 and 3, Miyazaki participated in Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. On June 6, her profile was removed from the UP-FRONT PROMOTION website, meaning that she was no longer a "soloist," and she became a full-member of Hello! Project. On June 13, it was announced that Miyazaki would be the leader of Juice=Juice."Juice=Juiceメジャーデビュー決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.06.13. 2014 On February 24, Miyazaki's first solo e-Hello! DVD, Greeting ~Miyazaki Yuka~, was announced. It was released in April. She held an event for the DVD on April 29. On March 31, Miyazaki reported that she had dropped out of university in order to focus on Juice=Juice. On April 15, Miyazaki and Takagi Sayuki had a birthday FC event called, Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014, at Tokyo FM Hall. 2015 On February 12, Miyazaki Yuka held a talk event at the Akihabara Hello! Shop.https://hellonewsservice.wordpress.com/2015/02/06/miyazaki-yuka-to-hold-hello-shop-event/ On April 2, Miyazaki celebrated her 21st birthday at a special event titled Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2015, featuring two performances at Tokyo FM Hall. 2016 On February 9, it was announced that Miyazaki injured the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) in her right foot, which took up to three weeks to heal and limited her to performing from a chair during that time."Juice=Juice 宮崎由加に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-09. On April 4, Miyazaki celebrated her 22nd birthday at a special event titled Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2016, featuring three shows in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= Miyazaki has an older brother and a younger sister."由加family☆　植村あかり" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.10.22."宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Hello! Pro @ Memo. She also has dogs, one named Kuu-chan, and the other named Milk. |-|Education= When Miyazaki debuted as a member of GREEN FIELDS in October 2012, she was a third year high school student. As of April 2013, she had graduated from high school and began university. As of March 2014, Miyazaki has dropped out of university to focus on Juice=Juice. |-|Name Meaning= Miyazaki's given name, "Yuka", means fragrant (由加; yuka). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Miyazaki Yuka: *'Yuka-nyan' (ゆかにゃん): Official nickname, given her since joining Juice=Juice. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *'Nicknames:' Yuka-nyan (ゆかにゃん)"宮崎由加＊はじまりました" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.04.24., Yuka (ゆか), Zaki-chan, Miyayu (みやゆ), Yun (ゆん), Yukarin (ゆかりん), Yuka-chan (ゆかちゃん), Yuka-pin-rin (ゆかぴんりん) , Peach Hime (ピーチ姫; Peach Princess), Yukanya (ゆかにゃ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Ishikawa, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 160cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-02-03: Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-03-25: Member *''' Years in Juice=Juice:' 1 Year *'Official Kaomoji:' jjj ´_｀jj *'Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color):' **'Peach''' (2013-Present) *'Audition Song:' "Planetarium" by Otsuka Ai *'Hello! Project groups:' **GREEN FIELDS (2012-2016) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **SYS (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Looking at Illustrated Encyclopedias of the Universe, Becoming blank *'Specialty:' Baseball Announcements, Piano *'Strong Point:' Can quickly understand other people's feelings *'Weak Point:' Weak at memorizing something *'Favorite Colors:' pastel color, especially pink pastel *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Scared of:' Ghosts, Roller coasters *'Favorite manga:' One Piece *'Favorite character:' My Melody Kikilala. *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Food:' Mushrooms, Konyaku ice cream, Caramel popcorn, Konjac, Freeze-dried Tofu *'Least Favorite Food:' Apple pie *'Favorite drink:' Ishikawa prefecture's citrus cider. *'Favorite Clothes Line:' dazzlin, titty & co., Jouetie *'Likes:' Flat shoes, piercings, pastel colors *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Sakura Chirari Discography :See Also: List:Miyazaki Yuka Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2014.04.18 Greeting ~Miyazaki Yuka~ ("e-Hello!" DVD) *2016.04.02 Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday DVD 2016 Other DVDs *2014.08.27 Juice=Juice Birthday Event 2014 "Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki & Kanazawa Tomoko" (“Fanclub” DVD) *2015.06.26 Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka & Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015 (“Fanclub” DVD) Publications *2016.04.02 Miyazaki Yuka Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works TV Shows *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas * 2016 Budokan (武道館) Theater *2014 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice *2014.04.05~ Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *She is currently the only Hello! Project member from Ishikawa, Japan. * If she could join another group for a day, she'd join ANGERME. *In the past, she made baseball announcements. *She is the oldest member of Juice=Juice, and is the only member not from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Since joining Juice=Juice, she had participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei events, although she was never a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. To add to the confusion, in an article about Sasaki Rikako, Miyazaki was counted as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She says her source of energy is eating ice cream in the morning. *Was extremly nervous during the filming of the Boys be ambitious! music video, but relaxed after talking with Mitsui Aika and Shimizu Saki. *She has recently been into Western music. *She'd like to go to France and see the Louvre Art museum. She'd also like to go to the South Pole. *She likes flat shoes because she believes it's dangerous wearing high heels, as you might fall. *She thinks people who have piercings are 'stylish.' However, she's too scared to get piercings herself. *She uses La Sana, a hair essence, to make her hair smooth. *She has the most nicknames out of all the Juice=Juice members. However, she does not have an official nickname. *When asked by fans what made her audition for Hello! Project, she replied: "I watched Michishige Sayumi-san appear on TV often, and remembered that when I was little I was a huge fan to the extent I collected lots of cards。People also bought lots of DVDs with Morning Musume-san MVs in them, so that’s how I got to love Morning Musume-san" *She has said herself that she has very bad eyesight, thus is almost always wearing contacts."Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A (11/4/2013)". Hello!Online. 2013.11.04. *She says that when she, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari all went to get a shot together, she was meant to go first, but was too scared to so Miyamoto went first instead."痛い 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.11.06. *She was born on the same day as member Hasegawa Moemi. *Compared to the other members of Juice=Juice, she’s mellow. *She likes Pokopan (a cell phone game). *She thinks she can't beat Nakanishi Kana's braiding. *Taguchi Natsumi has confessed to Miyazaki that she likes her, and Miyazaki thinks Taguchi is cute. *According to Kanazawa Tomoko, she is a "rather strange" person and carries 5 eyeliners in her purse. *She often yells, “Heeeey! What’re you DOOOING! Hurry it up!” but she is definitely not angry. See Also *Gallery:Miyazaki Yuka *List:Miyazaki Yuka Discography Featured In *List:Miyazaki Yuka Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Miyazaki Family Tree Notes # Used by Kanazawa Tomoko. References External Links *Hello! Project profile *Juice=Juice blog *Miyazaki Yuka's Artist Profile (Archived) de:Miyazaki Yuka es:Miyazaki Yuka it:Miyazaki Yuka Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:2013 Additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Members from Ishikawa Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:1994 Births Category:April Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Pink Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Group Leaders Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Aries Category:Current Leader Category:Miyazaki Yuka Category:Miyazaki Yuka DVDs Category:SYS Category:Light Purple Member Color